Waiting for the Light
by Ari-Griffin
Summary: Helga kills herself.
1. The Storm

I do not own Hey Arnold. All I own is the plot.  
  
Chapter One- The Storm  
  
"Why," you ask through the tears, like great waterfalls, they cascade down  
your handsome face. The clouds following suit around you. You fall on your  
knees next to my unmoving mortal form. Lifting your hand to rest on my once  
warm cheek.  
  
Lifting your face towards the heavens, you whispered, "I love you." Your  
voice drowned out by thunder. Too late your words were said, but I heard  
them.  
  
"Why," you howl to the sky, then falling upon my chest, sobbing  
uncontrollably. Your hand encloses mine, noticing something clutched in  
mine. Carefully, you loosen my grip and pull out the half-empty bottle. My  
killer. Lightning explodes across the sky. Aspirin overdose.  
  
You lean over and kiss my frozen lips, bringing back the warmth. You open  
the bottle, swallowing the remaining pills as the thunder booms. Kissing me  
again then encircling my body in your warm embrace. Waiting for the light. 


	2. The Ripples in the Puddle

Chapter Two- The Ripples in the Puddle  
  
Brainy saw everything. He ran to the Sunset Arms boarding house, knowing the other victim's parents wouldn't give a damn. Breathless, he knocked on the door.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute!" yelled Phil Bartlett from his 'office.' He flushed the toilet, washed his hands, and walked towards the front door. The ninety-year-old man opened the door, expecting one of Arnold's friends.  
  
Instead, he saw a drenched and breathless young man.  
  
"Mr.... ummmmm."  
  
"The name's Phil. Come in."  
  
"My name is Brainy," he said walking into the living room, desperately trying to get dry.  
  
"Very unusual name. Can I offer you a ...."  
  
"Uh, Phil. I think you should sit down. I have some important news."  
  
"Ok. Pookie!" Phil called for his wife as he sat down.  
  
Gertie, also known as "Pookie," came into the living room dressed as a cowgirl. Phil motioned for her to sit beside him.  
  
"Brainy, has some important news."  
  
"Helga Pataki committed suicide."  
  
At this Phil and Gertie became pale. They looked heart broken.  
  
After the shock sunk in, Phil spoke, "Short man's girlfriend?!?"  
  
"Yes," replied Brainy, becoming teary eyed. "There is more, but we need to go."  
  
"Where?" asked Gertie.  
  
"To the morgue. I'll tell you everything on the way." 


	3. After the Hurricane

Chapter Three- After the Hurricane  
  
"We can take the Packard," replied Phil.  
  
Brainy, Gertie, and Phil hurried to the car. Phil drove as fast as the law would allow, as Brainy explained what happened.  
  
"I decided to follow Helga after she became withdrawn from everyone. I used to follow her in the fourth grade. Her parents ignored her most of the time, to busy or drunk to notice her. I received a letter from Helga this morning. She wrote me to tell me she was going to commit suicide."  
  
"Kimba received a letter from her too."  
  
"So, that's why Short Man ran out so fast."  
  
Brainy continued, "I went to Helga's house, but there was no answer. So, I went to Big Bob's Beepers. Bob informed me that he kicked 'the girl' out about a week ago. He shoved me out the door, threatening to call the cops if I came back, before I could get any more information."  
  
"If we had known, we would have let Helga stay at the boarding house," Phil said as he parked the Packard in front of the city morgue.  
  
As they walked inside, Brainy kept on. "I went to Phoebe's house after the encounter with Big Bob. She had just checked the mail when I came up. She had called the police and was on her way out to search for Helga. She suggested we search Helga's favorite places. We combed through the park and the docks. I told Phoebe about Helga being kicked out. She said she knew nothing of her being homeless."  
  
Mr. Cathell, the coroner, was behind the front desk. He pointed down a hall to where Phoebe was sitting with Gerald.  
  
"We decided to check our old elementary school, P.S. 118. It has been slated for demolition for months now. Phoebe searched inside, while I searched around the old playground." Brainy paused. "I walked onto the playground with just enough time to see Arnold swallow something, kiss Helga, and tighten his embrace around her."  
  
"Arnold?!? What happened to him?" Phil and Gertie said in unison.  
  
"I yelled for Phoebe. She called the paramedics on her cell phone. Helga was already dead, but Arnold wasn't. Phoebe stayed with them and I ran to get you. We agreed to meet at the morgue and go to the hospital to check on Arnold."  
  
By this time, Phil, Gertie, and Brainy had reached Phoebe and Gerald. Mr. Cathell came up to report on Helga's death.  
  
"She died by an aspirin overdose. She was also three months pregnant," he reported.  
  
After the shock died down, Phoebe spoke up. "So, that's why her father kicked her out. Arnold probably was the father. Mr. Pataki found out and they fought. "  
  
Gerald spoke, "We should visit Arnold." 


	4. Shattering the Empire

Chapter 4-Shattering the Empire  
  
Brainy sat in the hospital waiting room, elbows on his knees, hands rubbing his temples. He sighed, threw down his hands, and looked up. Hs gaze scanned the room until it fell on the soon-to-be Mrs. Johanssen.  
  
Phoebe was busy on the phone. She was dialing Helga's old phone number in attempt to notify Helga's parents of Helga's death. After several rings, someone picked up the phone and answered.  
  
"Hello?" came a slurred voice.  
  
"Mrs. Pataki, this is Phoebe. I called to-"  
  
"Phoebe? You're Helga's little friend, right? Let me see if Helga is here." Miriam placed the phone on the counter beside her vodka bottle. She walked upstairs and came back a few minutes later. She took a swig of vodka and picked up the phone, bottle still in hand. "Helga is not here. May I take a message?"  
  
"Mrs. Pataki, I know Helga is not there. She committed suicide. She is at the Hillwood morgue. Helga committed suicide." The sound of glass shattering on the floor reached Phoebe's ears.  
  
"What?!? My baby can't be dead. She's only ten."  
  
"Mrs. Pataki, Helga was eighteen and she did commit suicide. She is at Hillwood City Morgue. I have to go. I have to call many people to notify them of Helga's death and Arnold's hospitalization."  
  
"Arnold?"  
  
"Arnold, Helga's boyfriend. He found her and tried to kill himself as well. He is being monitored, but he should be fine."  
  
"Ok, I'll talk to you later. I'll call Olga and get B." Miriam hung up the phone. She called Olga and told her of Helga's suicide. Olga promised to be on the first flight out of Alaska.  
  
Miriam threw on her coat, grabbed her purse, and ran out of the house. Since her license had been taken away, and there wasn't a bus in sight, she ran to Big Bob's Beeper Empire.  
  
At the Empire:  
  
Miriam ran through the door. The bell toiled as she slammed the door behind her.  
  
"B," she called.  
  
Bob strolled out from his office. He looked at Miriam in surprise.  
  
"What are you doing here? Aren't you usually at home, asleep behind the couch or on the counter or something?"  
  
"Oh, B. Something bad has happened to our daughter."  
  
Bob was immediately serious. "What?! What happened to Olga?"  
  
"No, B. Not Olga, Helga."  
  
"I have no daughter named Helga."  
  
Miriam broke. She rose up to her full height; her eyes finally clear after several years on the bottle.  
  
"Robert Pataki! How can you be so cold? Helga, our daughter!"  
  
"I am telling you, Miriam, the only daughter I have is Olga."  
  
"Olga. If you ever paid any attention to Helga, you would have found she was better than Olga!"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! If you paid any attention to Helga, you would have learned she was pregnant."  
  
Miriam covered her mouth with her hand. "Pregnant?"  
  
"Yeah, she was three months pregnant. Alfred was the father. I found out, so I kicked her out."  
  
"Arnold," Miriam said softly, "Arnold was the father." She looked down at her shoes, then back up at Bob. "How could you kick your daughter out?"  
  
"She was three months pregnant and she wasn't married!" Bob yelled.  
  
"Helga is dead, Robert," Miriam yelled back. "The baby is gone too. If only I had known that you kicked her out, maybe she would be alive."  
  
"She is dead!?!" Bob's face fell.  
  
"Yes, Robert. Helga killed herself. Arnold found her and tried to kill himself also. Someone saw him and they called an ambulance. Arnold is in the hospital. Helga is at the morgue."  
  
"I was a fool, Miriam. I should have paid more attention to her."  
  
"So should I. Come on, B. We should go to the morgue."  
  
Bob Pataki nodded. He grabbed his coat and ushered Miriam to his car. They climbed into the car and drove to the morgue. 


	5. Sweet Dreams

Chapter 5- Sweet Dreams  
  
Arnold looked around. Everything was white. "You're not dead." Arnold turned. There stood Helga. Golden curls framed her face and flowed down her shoulders, ending in a torrent of ringlets. Two eyebrows replaced the unibrow, and her eyes were a clearer blue, but it was still Helga. She wore a long sleeved pink dress that ended past her ankles and showed off her best curves. "Why did you try to kill yourself?"  
  
"ME!?! What about you? Why did you kill yourself?" Arnold shot back.  
  
Helga raised an eyebrow. "You didn't read my letter, did you?"  
  
"Not fully. I just got to the, 'Arnold I'm going to kill myself,' part and where you were. Then, I ran off to stop you."  
  
Helga took Arnold's hand. "I was dying anyway. There was nothing you could do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Darling, my family disowned me, I was homeless, jobless, three months pregnant, and to top it all off, I had Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia."  
  
"Leukemia?"  
  
"Yes. Why do you think I was gone for two years after fourth grade? Surely not to 'bond' with my sister. I was undergoing chemotherapy treatment. The doctors said it was gone, but a year or two later, the symptoms returned. Bob wouldn't pay for another treatment because it was too costly. I couldn't afford treatment. And since my baby and I were going to die, I decided to kill myself instead of the leukemia killing me."  
  
"Helga, you could have come to me. I could have paid for your treatment."  
  
"It wouldn't have mattered. I love you, Arnold, but you need to move on. I'm sorry it had to come to this. As soon as you can, go back to P.S. 118, I left something in Mr. Simmons's old classroom for you. It is in a box under his desk, you can't miss it. You need to wake up, Arnold," Helga dropped his hand.  
  
"Helga, I love you, too," Arnold said before he kissed her on the lips. Helga gently kissed him back, and then broke apart.  
  
"Arnold, I'll always love you, don't forget that. I'll always be in your heart, if not your mind," Helga turned and walked away.  
  
"No, Helga, wait! Helga! Helga! Come back! Come back!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No, Helga, wait!"  
  
"Doctor! Nurse! He's talking! Arnold's talking!" Gerald shouted from the chair beside Arnold's bed. Phoebe, Brainy, and a doctor ran in. Phil and Gertie hobbled in a few seconds later.  
  
"Arnold!" Phil said.  
  
Arnold opened his eyes. "Grandpa? Grandma? Where am I?"  
  
"You gave us quite a scare, there, Short Man. You're in the hospital."  
  
"Arnold, why did you try to commit suicide?" Gerald shouted at his best friend.  
  
"Because, Helga died. Don't worry, though. I won't do anything like that again. You may think I'm crazy, but Helga came to me while I was out of it. She said I needed to move on. So, I'm going to listen to her."  
  
"Whatever you say, Arnold," Gerald said.  
  
Phoebe spoke, "Arnold, did you realize that Helga was three months-"  
  
Arnold cut her off, "Pregnant. Helga told me when I was out of it. Phoebe, did you realize Helga had Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia?"  
  
Phoebe covered her mouth in shock. "What?" she cried as soon as the shock passed.  
  
"Ask her parents or Olga if you don't believe me." Phoebe turned and ran from the room.  
  
"I'd better go after Phoebe. I'll see you later, Arnold." Gerald left the room. Brainy nodded at Arnold and followed after Gerald.  
  
Finally, the doctor spoke. "Well, young man, you are lucky to be alive. We'd like to monitor you overnight, and then you'd be free to go." He turned to Phil and Gertie. He motioned for them to follow him out of the room. Once outside Arnold's room, he shut the door. "I recommend you place your grandson in an.... um..... psychological institution."  
  
"Listen here, sonny. Kimba's not going to an asylum. He's not crazy." Gertie half yelled at the surprised doctor.  
  
"He's not, but you are," Phil muttered.  
  
"Then, I highly recommend he sees a psychiatrist."  
  
"We'll find one for him to see." Phil told the doctor wholeheartedly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the morgue...  
  
Bob parked the car in front of the morgue. He and Miriam went inside to speak with the coroner, Mr. Cathell. By the time they got there, Gerald had called to tell the coroner about Arnold's dream. Mr. Cathell checked, and sure enough, she had leukemia when she died.  
  
Mr. Cathell told Bob and Miriam that Helga had leukemia and the cause of death was overdose. The couple took the news rather hard, wishing they could turn the clock back and be better parents. After signing some release forms, Bob and Miriam headed to the Hillwood City Funeral Home. There, they picked out a coffin and made the funeral arrangements. The coffin was a Providence 18g with mahogany grain finishes and champagne pipe panel. They scheduled the funeral to take place a week later. On the way to the tombstone engravers, Miriam spoke up.  
  
"Bob, I think we should wait to have the tombstone engraved."  
  
"Why, Miriam?" Bob asked gruffly.  
  
"So that Olga, Helga's best friend, and boyfriend can have a say in the engraving."  
  
"I guess you're right. Besides, we should go through the remainder of her things before choosing an engraving."  
  
Bob and Miriam drove home. Once there, they walked solemnly to Helga's room. They entered the threshold. Bob walked to Helga's closet, opened the squeaking door, and peeked inside. Inside were several books, colors ranging from black to pink. Bob picked up a few and came out. He tossed one to Miriam, then, sat on the bed. He opened a pink book and began to read out loud. 


	6. The Light

Chapter 6- The Light  
  
Olga arrived at the Hillwood City Airport the next afternoon, without being met by her parents. After collecting her bags, she took a taxi home. The door to her parent's house was open and many of Helga's old classmates were inside comforting Phoebe, Miriam, and Bob. Olga closed the door and joined Phoebe and Miriam on the couch. Bob handed Phoebe one of the books he had found in Helga's closet and sat in the Lazy Boy near Miriam.  
  
Phoebe flipped through the little pink book. After scanning all of the pages, Phoebe turned to the twenty-third page, and began to read out loud.  
  
"You make me laugh when I am sad.  
  
You let me lean on you when times are hard.  
  
You are ready to defend me whenever I am put down.  
  
You forgave me for all the nasty things I have done.  
  
You listen when I need to talk and offer advice.  
  
You chase my blues away.  
  
Thank you, my beloved."  
  
Phoebe wiped the tears away from her eyes, turned a few pages, and continued reading.  
  
"Love:  
  
is as soft as a feather falling in the breeze.  
  
as gentle as the ocean waves on a calm day.  
  
more beautiful than a rose in full bloom.  
  
purer than a white dove.  
  
more faithful than man's best friend.  
  
is larger than the universe.  
  
is stronger than a mountain.  
  
withstands more time than a clock.  
  
My love for Arnold."  
  
Phoebe broke down crying and Olga did her best to comfort her. The doorbell chimed once, then opened without waiting for an answer. In the doorway stood Brainy and Gerald with Arnold a few steps below. Without a word, the trio walked in. Bob rose up to his full height and lumbered over to Arnold.  
  
Bob glared down at Arnold, who merely looked up at the Beeper King with a mixture of dry and fresh tears in his eyes and on his cheeks. Without a word, Bob scooped Arnold into a giant bear hug. Arnold stood, shocked for a moment, and then returned the hug, crying harder.  
  
Bob broke the contact and held Arnold by the shoulders, an arms length apart. "Thank you, Arnold," Bob Pataki said, with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Thank you? For what, sir," Arnold said, after he wiped his tears away.  
  
"Thank you for giving my little girl happiness. I was a terrible father, but you... you allowed her to love you and returned her love. Thank you again, Arnold."  
  
"But, sir. What about the baby?" The mourning audience whispered to each other, no one had told them about Helga being pregnant. Bob looked at Arnold with tears threatening to escape the dam. Arnold continued, "If I had known she was pregnant and... without a home... I would have taken her in. She didn't tell me." Arnold suddenly found his shoes to be extremely interesting.  
  
"It's okay. I know you would have taken real good care of her and the baby had you known. I should have paid more attention to her, then I would have known about her leukemia coming back, and I would have had her treated immediately."  
  
Arnold dug into his pocket and pulled out a small box decorated in emerald velvet. He opened it up, reveling a sparkling, heart-shaped, diamond engagement ring. "I have carried this ring around for three weeks, waiting for the right time to ask her to marry me," Arnold said, holding back sobs. Bob nodded and drew Arnold into a giant bear hug again.  
  
A few hours later, all of the guests, save for Arnold, Brainy, Phoebe, Gerald, and Helga's family, had left. The group discussed arrangements for the gravesite services.  
  
Five days later, the gravesite services had come and the mourning people had gone. Arnold had told Phoebe, Gerald, and Brainy about the box hidden under Mr. Simmons' desk and the trio accompanied him to fetch it.  
  
The group was getting ready to go inside the school, when the terrible roar of several demolition trucks hit their ears. Slowly, the trucks came into view as they turned onto rode where the school was. The ground shook as the trucks came closer to the school, and drove past, a few honking their horns at the group. Ernie Potts waved as he drove past. The group let out a collective sigh and entered the building.  
  
Arnold finally spoke, "I was sure they were going to stop and demolish the school."  
  
Phoebe smiled, "Haven't you heard? They are going to remodel the school and turn it in to a museum."  
  
"That's wonderful," Arnold said. By the time he finished talking, the group was outside the door to their old 4th grade classroom. Arnold carefully reached out, turned the doorknob, and walked in. Nothing had changed since the group had left fourth grade. The small group went over to the desk, pulled out a cardboard box, and peered into it.  
  
Inside, was several newspaper-wrapped packages, five pink books, a gold necklace with a locket, and several assorted photographs of the group. Arnold took out one of the wrapped parcels and read the name written on a piece of scotch tape that covered part of a car sales ad. Silently, he handed the package to Phoebe, and took out another. After all of the members had a newspaper-covered gift, Arnold picked up the cardboard box.  
  
Finally, he broke the reining silence. "I am going to give out the rest of the packages." With that, he left; the rest of the group followed him out.  
  
Later that night~  
  
Arnold flopped down on his bed and picked up the package that was sitting on the bedside table. He carefully unwrapped the newspaper and opened the box. Inside was a folded piece of paper, an old rose in a glass case, and another locket on a gold chain. Arnold unfolded the paper and began to read aloud.  
  
"Arnold. I wanted to give you my most valued possessions. The glass container contains the first rose you ever gave me and the locket is the one you gave me on our first Christmas together. I'm sorry it had to come to this. I will be watching over you until it is your turn to join me. Love forever, Helga."  
  
Arnold gently picked up the necklace and unfastened the locket's clasp. Inside was a picture of Helga and him walking hand in hand on a beach. He closed his eyes and shut the locket. Arnold put the necklace on, fell back upon the bed, and let his tears send him off to sleep.  
  
A month after Helga's death~  
  
Arnold kneeled in front of the recently placed headstone and laid two red roses upon the ground. He softly kissed the tombstone, stood up, and left. The setting sun's last rays fell upon the stone and a bright light shone for a few seconds.  
  
Beneath the engagement ring Arnold was planning to give Helga, was the following:  
  
Helga G. Pataki  
  
Beloved Hero, Daughter, Sister, Friend and Lover.  
  
Along with Helga's birth and death dates.  
  
Three years later~  
  
Arnold looked out at the crowd. Beside him stood Gerald and Phoebe with their six-month-old daughter and Brainy, along with the mayor and several other city officials. They were standing in front of the new Hillwood City Museum at the ground opening ceremony. Behind him was a statue of Gerald, Helga, and himself. A golden feather gently floated on the breeze and caught Arnold's eye. Smiling, he whispered, "I'll love you forever, Helga."  
  
The End 


End file.
